Adventure Time - Friends-Maybe Lovers Too!
by MarCor3
Summary: Post College - Adults(Real World) -[Adventure Time Credits & Characters belong to Pendleton Ward & Associates] - Mistakes are mine to claim...Thanks! (Cartoon Network)-
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time - Friends...Maybe Lovers Too?!

Ladies:

(1) Princess Bubblegum (PB)

(2) Princess Flame Princess (FP)

(3) Ice Queen (IQ)

(4) Marceline (VQ)

(5) Lumpy-Space Princess (LSP)

(6) BMO - ?

(7) Lady Rainicorn (Lady)

(8) Cake (Cake)

(9) Peppermint Maid (PM)

(10) Fionna (Fi)

Guys:

(1) Prince Gumball (PG)

(2) Prince Flame (FP)

(3) Ice King (IK)

(4) Marshal (VK)

(5) Lumpy-Space Prince (LSP)

(6) BMO -?

(7) Lord Monochorionic (Lord)

(8) Jake (Jake)

(9) Peppermint Butler (Pep)

(10) Finn (Fin)

Noted: Help!

Could/Would use other characters as permitted such as Susan Strong, Betty, Lich, Hunson, Marceline's mom, etc...

Need help in putting these characters into a story with a main plot, subplot, perhaps with prologue/epilogue...whatever ugh!

Author gives permission to access this if need too...

Leave your review of what you think - a keeper, good idea, toss, not decided, etc. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's a starter read of hopefully what's to come...Post College - Adults(Real World) -[Adventure Time Credits & Characters belong to Pendleton Ward & Associates] - Mistakes are mine to claim, thanks!**

* * *

 **-** **A - T -**

Bonnibel Peebles - PhD in Physics - College Professor at Ooo State University(OSU)

Marceline Abadeer - Bachelor Degree in Music - College Music Educator at Ooo High School Academy(OHSA)

Finn Mertens - Actor in Ooo Studios - Stuntman for Studio Ooo

Jake Mulligan - Executive Chef - Master Chef for Ooo Cuisines

Phoebe Yates - FireWork Expert - Owner of FireWerk Incorporation

Garrett Gumbel - Patissier - Renowned Pastry Chef of Ooo Community

Marshal Lee - Rockstar - Musical Extraordinaire throughout Ooo and Aaa

Fionna Mertens - Actress in Ooo Studios - Movie Star(Heroine)

Caitlin(Cake) - Professional Dancer - Salsa - Pop-Locking - Ballerina

Lorraine(Lady) - Language Interpreter - Travels all over Ooo Land - Diplomatic duties

Lloyd(Lord Monochromicorn) - Language Translator - Signs Language - Diplomatic duties

Phillip(Flame Prince) - Chief Fire Officer - Ooo Fire Department

Lilly Sue Pollock(LSP) - Finn's Agent - Pollock Agency

Billy(BMO) - Computer Analysis - Computer Chip Incorporation

Simon Petrikov - PhD in Historical Artifacts - Smithsonian of Ooo

* * *

 **\- A - T -**

It's noon at the University, where Bonni is sitting at her desk grading essay assignments from her students. Suddenly, she gets a text from her best friend Marce...who by the way is finished for today since her students have an half-days on Fridays.

 **Marce: Hey Boni, I'm finished over here - going to get some lunch, can u come with?!**

 **Boni: Can't at the moment - grading essay papers. But can u get me a burger & strawberry milkshake though? **

**Marce: On it! See u in a bit :)**

 **Boni: Ok :)**

It only took Marceline about 20 minutes to drive over to Jake's place and pick up the order. She, herself had ordered the same thing as Bonni, only her burger was rare with a side of fries and a large strawberry milkshake. With Marceline's metabolism, she could eat whatever fattening and not gain weight! Bonni, on the other hand is watching her figure. So no fries for her - She secretly wants to look good for her best friend and hoping that she is paying attention... **(Little does she know that Marceline is paying a whole lot of attention - from head to toe)!** Bonni is 5'6 - pale(pink) skinned, silky long blond(pink stripes), curvy and deep ocean blue eyes...where as Marceline is 5'10 - darker-ash tone skinned, midnight-colored medium length hair, slim(but not skinny), tall, femininely handsome, and eyes looks like charcoals. Neither of them knowing that the other has is secretly crushing on each other but a bit afraid to say anything, fearing it may ruined their friendship.

"Jake, my man...got those orders ready"?! asked Marceline.

"Yep, fresh and hot just like you and Bon like it"..."Oh, and also thick and cold on the shakes" says Jake.

"Thanks dude"... "How's Lady getting along with her new job"?! Marceline questioned while swiping her card.

"She says it going swell" "Meeting a lot of different characters on the other side of Ooo and Aaa" "She should be coming back home in another two weeks" Jake tells Marceline.

"Ah, that's great man"! "Can't wait to see her soon, give her my love for me will ya" - "I'll let Boni know too okay" - "See ya later, bud" Marceline says.

"Okay Marce" "Enjoy those burgers, bye" Jake replied.

Marceline and Jake have been best buds since grade school. Every since some grade school playground bullies started teasing on both of them, they stuck up for each other ever since. After a couple of incidents, where they were pulling on Marceline's long hair and calling Jake, dog face...these two were always seen together - daring anyone to mess with them again, after a couple of punches here and there across their jaw. Even now today as grown ups, they still remain great friends and along with Jake's new wife, Lorraine(Lady)...she too is a good friend and perfect for Jake! (Jake being 6'1, golden-brownish hair, a mustache, and muscular build - he is a handsome creature. Lady, who's 5'6 and slender build, with rainbow-colored strips in her hair, it was easy for her and Boni to became fast friends)! As Jake reminisce about yesteryear, he still wonder when Marceline is going to tell Boni of the infatuation towards her? Hope it happens soon before some someone else catches Boni eye...

Driving back over to the University, with her and Boni's lunch...Marceline sing along with the radio tunes that are playing:

 _-I'm so encaptured - got me wrap up in your touch - feel so enamored - hold me tight within your clutch- how do you do it - got me losing every breath-why did give me - make my heart beat out my chest-_

Marceline vocals sang loud and high-pitched, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as the beat played on...Meanwhile at the University, Boni was just taking a break from the essay papers while she waited for Marceline to come, playing her ipad on low...humming to the tunes:

 _-If I told you once then I told you twice - you still got to know me - there's more to a relationship then jumping in the sheets-_

Marceline knocked slightly as she was entering into the classroom with Boni jumped up to help her with the food.

"Thanks, hmm...what was playing" Marce asked.

"Oh that, it's just a little song that I had playing just until you've gotten back from getting us lunch, that's all" Boni explained.

"Oh...okay, geez I'm starving - went by Jake's to get these" Marce says.

"Mmm, so good...Jake's the best"! Boni mumbles while taking a bit of her burger.

"I know right, mmm"?! Marce sipping on her milkshake.

The ladies ate in relatively silence while eating their food, taken in the relaxing-calm atmosphere surrounding them.

Marce broke the silence to ask Boni a question...

"Boni" Marceline proceeds.

"Hmm" Boni looked on in question.

"We been friends for a good while right-since third year in College"?!

"Right"-

"I been meaning to ask you lately, are you seeing anyone"? Marceline says.

"Cawogh" Taking a moment to stare at Marceline for a minute, Boni nearly choked on her milkshake just now...

Marceline jumps up quickly to help Boni out by patting her on the shoulder..."I'm sorry, are you okay- I shouldn't have said that" Marce quick to conclude!

"No-yes...wait" "Yes, I'm okay and no I'm not seeing anyone at this time...why"?! piqued Boni's interest.

Marceline looking shy but a bit confident, "Because I'm wondering would you go out on a date with me - or something"...

"Or something, huh"? Boni says blushing.

"Yea, you know" "I want to date you Bonnibel...for quite sometime now -since we met" Marceline rubbing the back of her neck nervously, she

"Okay- sure, why not" "Is Saturday good for you" Boni asked.

"Heck yea, wooh I'm so glad that you agreed to go with me" "I figured that you've said no or something"... Marce says trailing off.

"I don't think that I would ever said no to you, Marceline" "Hold still for a minute...let me get that" Boni reached towards the corner of Marce's mouth, to wipe off some burger sauce with a napkin. With Boni's soft hands, she lean gently and touched Marce's face to clean her mouth. Both of them smiled at each other for a moment - showing trust and admiration, until the spell was broken when someone tapped on the door.

"I'll text you, later Bon" Marce says as she getting up to leave and cleaning her lunch mess.

"Okay, Marce - text you later too" Boni agreed as she watched Marceline leave.

Marceline walked out the door, while Boni had a few more class session scheduled for today.

Saturday, I can hardly wait...thought both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Post College - Adults(Real World) -[Adventure Time Credits & Characters belong to Pendleton Ward & Associates] - Mistakes are mine to claim, thanks!**

* * *

 **Marce: Hey Bon, on my way to pick you up :)**

 **Bon: Alright, I'll be waiting ;)**

Marceline took a quick look in the mirror before she dashed out the door. _'This night(date) had to be perfect'_ thought Marcy as she drove on over to Bonnie's apartment. Bonnie had finished touching up her makeup before the text come through from Marceline. Marcy had told her earlier, that she was taking them someplace special, Bonnie didn't know where exactly that could be, but she was willing and ready as long as Marcy is with her. She went into the kitchen to put some dog food in her pet's dish and a bowl of water as well, so he'll have his food available just in case that she come home late. The doorbell rang, Bonnie rushed over to look out of the peep hole, she opened the door which stood Marceline - _dressed in a slightly darken lavender dress with the hem reaching just below her thighs, that perfectly fitted her body snugly along with a long, thin black necklace with a gray jewel. She wore above the ankle black heeled boots that accented great with her raven hair..._ Bonnie thought. When Bonnie opened the door, Marceline eyes nearly bugged out of her head! _She wore slightly dark pink dress that flared out like a ballerina with the hem reaching a bit above her thighs, along with matching ankle heeled boots and a black choker with one light-pink jewel around her neck._ Both ladies were standing there at the threshold gazing at each others until Pep-But came barking by his owner's feet wagging his tail.

"Hey boy" Marcy greeted the little reddish-brown/white terrier.

"Backup Pep-But, Mommy will be back later on...okay" Bonnie persuaded the little dog back into the apartment, while she closed and locked the door.

"Awe, he's a cutie, Bon" Marcy stated by she haven't seen him at the time that Bonnie adopted him from the animal shelter.

"Yea, thanks...I'm all set, let's go" Bonnie says.

As the ladies walked to the car arm in arm, Marcy complimented how Bonnie looked this evening.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bon" "Not that you're never a mess though"

"Why thank you, Marcy" Bonnie added of her compliment to Marcy. "You're looking rather beautiful too and gorgeous".

"Thanks Babe". "I have this date specially planned for us this evening, so I'm hoping that you'll like it" Marcy nervously says.

"Ah, I'm sure wherever we go Marcy, I'll love it" Bonnie says happily.

The two get into the car, with of course Marcy opening the passenger side first for Bon to get in, before she walks around to the driver's side.

* * *

 **\- A - T -**

Once they'd arrived, the one of the valet guy assisted Bon out of the car while the other one met Marcy before she could get out of the car. Tossing the guy the keys to the car, the ladies headed straight for the elevator. Marcy pressing the top floor button number 62, which lead up to the skyline restaurant. The elevator doors opened as they stepped in, once closed it displayed a mirror setting. Marcy and Bonnie smiled at each other, linking their hands together on the ride up. It didn't take long, especially since they wasn't rushing or anything - reservation were in tacted. Lightly rubbing her thumb on top of Bon's hand, displayed assurance that this is going to be alright. The elevator doors open once again to reveal a luxurious restaurant setting, so it wasn't excluding anyone out as long as you paid for your meal and drinks, oh and of course proper attire. The maitre'd greeted the ladies and escorted them to their table. It sat by the wide-sky window along with about twenty other table sittings, more so in the center and the rest of the room floor, with a overview of the skyline of the city. Marcy pulled out the chair for Bon as the maitre'd signaled for a waiter to take the food and beverage orders.

"Let me know if I can offer more assist to you and your guest, Ms. Abadeer" spoke the Maitre'd.

"Thank you, Jorge...we'll be fine as of now" Marcy politely says.

"Good evening, ladies...I'm Juan and will be your waiter for the rest of the evening" softly-spoken the Waiter.

"Good evening" both ladies replied back at the waiter.

As he listed off various varieties on the wine selection and the Chef's specialties, Marcy and Bonnie were skimming through the menu. Marcy politely asked Bon's of her order with the compromising of their shared dessert...they gave Juan their orders as they sipped on some red wine.

"This place is exquisite Marceline" "I had no idea that we were coming here" to Bonnie's surprise overlooking the view outside and glancing at Marcy as well.

"I'm glad that you like it, Bon" Marcy says afterward. "I wanted it to be special - just you and me, you know".

"Well it's certainly that and more" exclaimed Bonnie. "This wine is delicious, don't want to drink too much right now - "

"In that case, I'm hoping that you'll like the food as well" Marcy says watching Bon's excitement. "Bon, -" as Marcy is reaching out for one of Bonnie's hand.

"Yes Marcy" whispered Bonnie as she reaches halfway to meet Marcy's. _'Her eyes are reading so sexy right now'_ as Bon thought.

"I think - no I know that you are truly special for me" - "I know that this is our first date and all, but there's something so magical about this evening" Marcy explained. "Even though we've only been knowing each other for at least five years now, it seems that you're pulling my heartstrings or something...do you understand" Marceline questioned.

"Marceline, what are you trying to say" whispered Bonnie. _'Oh god, I know I'm fallen in love with her - please Marcy, just say it'_ from Bonnie's thought.

Before either could respond, the waiter came with their food. _'Ugh'_ from both women's thought.

"Excuse me, ladies - and here we go - Roasted lemon-peppered chicken, with ginger rice and a chef's salad, along with your choices of salad dressing." "And yours, a filet-mignon-slightly browned, with roasted asparagus and baked sweet potato - I hope you'll enjoy" Juan finished saying.

"Thank you" both ladies said. After Juan bowed and left, Marcy and Bonnie just smirked at each other - began to eat their meal, knowing their conversation will pick up a bit later.

* * *

 **\- A - T -**

The ladies chit chatted about small things - slightly not really important, just stuff in general until they could be back in some privacy again. Dessert soon followed, with both sharing a delicately rich strawberry shortcake with added strawberries and whipped cream. Bonnie teased Marceline with a strawberry with whipped cream between her fingers, as she leaned forward to Marcy's mouth. Soon the sweet treat had disappeared into Marcy's mouth along with Bonnie's slender fingers. There was a pause, with Marcy licking around Bon's fingers in her mouth - already creating a sexual intimacy from both the ladies. _'Oh yes, I feeling so hot right now and quite arousal' ,_ both women thinking this at the same time. With that look in both of their eyes, Marcy quickly snapped her fingers for the check!

"Check please" Marcy eagerly says.

They drove back to Bonnie's place, where she offered Marceline a nightcap. Marceline excepted and next thing they know, they're making out on the couch. Kisses were rushed at a fast pace first, but then soon slow down to a lingering slow kiss. Both staring into each other eyes, kissing and nipping each other for added relief!

"As I was saying earlier - " Marcy trying to say between kisses.

"Yes Marcy" whispering Bonnie.

"I'm fallen in love with you Bon and I want you to be my girlfriend" Marcy's raspy voice spoke.

"Oh yes, yes - I'm so happy to hear you say that to me - even though I perhaps would have been first, had you not said anything beforehand" Bonnie expressing excitement.

"From this day forward, you are officially my girlfriend...and hopefully, someday my wife" Marcy says while putting a friendship ring on Bonnie's right third finger.

It sparkled just a hint when facing the light - a small silver band with a touch of red in the center. Bonnie wiggled her fingers, extending her arm to see the look of it on her hand. She then hugged Marcy tight, like for dear life in her arms. Marcy held Bon close firmly against her as well, loving the feel of Bon's soft body pressed up against hers.

"I've been in love with you since the day we met, Marcy" confessed Bonnie. "Even though we became friends first- in which I cherish by the way- I knew that I wanted more from you"... "And now with this surprised evening we are sharing, I just want to say to you that I love you Marceline, with all my heart".

Tears escaping both the women's eyes, as both couldn't be anymore happier! Marceline kisses Bonnie with tenderness and caress. Sucking on her bottom lip, swirling her tongue around Bon's, yep...this is what their special kind of love is all about.

Marcy stayed overnight and even though they didn't make love just yet, being in each other's arms tonight is the beginning of what a beautiful - special relationship it's starting out to be!

"G'night Bon" Marcy sleepily says...

"Good night Marcy" kissing Marcy on the lips - Bon says...

The ladies slept in peaceful loving bliss through the rest of the night, with of course little Pep-But at the foot of the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying folks, just trying...next up perhaps I'll dab a bit into the rest of the gang! Let's see how/where that takes me - Boy, I tell ya...thinking on a whim isn't easy, ugh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Folks - a bit more tales of our Ooo citizens... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **\- A - T -**

 **"QUIET ON THE SET, PEOPLE"** the director shouting over everyone! **"OKAY, AANNDD ACTION"!**

Finn took off at a speed before jumping over some explosions, after landing perfectly on the mat. His co-star, Darwin(the main character of the hit TV series) - 'The Assassins' were clapping along with everyone else, for his stuntman, Finn.

"Smooth move, man" Darwin excited replied walking towards Finn and gave him a approval pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks, dude" Finn replied back. "After years of jumping, bouncing, pretty much typical boy stuff...I've learned to perfect my skills". "My cousin, Jake thought at one point that I had broken my neck, after jumping off on top of my uncle and aunt's house"! continued Finn, while brushing/dusting himself off.

"Really - well, anyway...glad that you're okay" Darwin happily says. "Hey, I'll see you later over at Studio 5A tomorrow, okay" stated Darwin.

"Yea, sure dude...I'll be there, bright and early" Finn commented. After they'd parted ways, Finn pull out his phone to call up Lilly(LSP). It rang twice before it pickup with the receptionist on the line.

"Hello - Pollock Agency, how may I direct your call" spoke the receptionist.

"Hi Karen - this is Finn Merten, I need to speak with Lilly, please...it's urgent" answered Finn.

"Oh hello Finn, just a sec I think that she's in a meeting right now, let me go check" replied Karen.

"Alright, I'll wait" Finn says on the line.

Buzz, buzz, buz-..."Yeah, Karen" Lilly said pressing the intercom button.

"Ms. Pollock, there's a Finn Merten on the line who wishes to speak with you, he says it's urgent" relayed Karen on the intercom.

"Okay, tell him I'll called him back in ten minutes, let me wrap up this Skype meeting first" LSP says.

"Okay, Ms. Pollock...I'll tell him" Karen spoke back. "Finn, she says to give her ten more minutes and she'll call you back...she's on a Skype conference".

Finn nods on the phone - "Okay, thanks Karen" and hangs up while he's walking towards his trailer on the Studio lot.

* * *

 **\- A - T -**

Meanwhile LSP and Fionna are having a disagreement on her next movie gig. Obviously, Fionna isn't pleased with her contract nor the movie script. And so, the debate/negotiation continues...

"LSP, I will NOT work under those conditions nor except that type of payment, it's ludicrous" shouted Fionna.

"Oh c'mon Fi, it's the movie role of a lifetime - plus it has A-listers lined up to co-star with you" explained LSP.

"I don't care Lily, it's the principle of it all" - "Look, the only way that I'll work on this movie project is for YOU to let my brother, Finn on this deal" "He's good at what he does plus it'll help him retain a little more edge on his skills" convinced Fionna.

"Fine, but - the pay that I offered you, it will go to him instead while your pay has doubled to Finn's, alright" says LSP with being reasonable.

"Alright" calming says Fiona. "But still - NO TONGUE - in this movie, just action and drama" Fiona added more seriously.

"Alright, alright deal" says Lily as her, Fiona, and her lawyers started signing the contracts.

"Okay...I'll look forward to seeing you in about three weeks from now at Aaa's Studios, bright and early" LSP stated. "You and Finn will be filming on location".

"Okay, bye - Lily" Fiona waved as she is leaving the Pollock Agency, while LSP waved back sitting back in her office chair.

"Ohooo, ACTORS" mumbled LSP. "But this job pays well".

Back in his trailer, Finn is laying down on the couch relaxing while he goes through his Instagram profile page. Soon though, he received a text from his sister, Fi - stating that she just put him in on the action movie with her, to stunt-double for her...with doubled his usual paying gig! Excitedly Finn texted back and will talk to her later in the week.

His phone then rang with Pollock Agency on the Caller ID screen. He definitely already know what's it about plus he just wanted her to re-cast him on another TV show.

He answers, "Hello LSP - I needed to talk to you about"- Finn was saying before LSP interrupted.

"Hey Fin, your sister and I just signed you up for an A-lister movie gig that will start in about three weeks, on location at Aaa Studios" - rambled LSP.

"Really, that's great" excitedly expressed Finn even though his sister already gave him heads up about the movie project - "Ah, listen though...I need to know for how long that I'll be working over here at Ooo Studio 5A" questioning his situation. "I'm not getting that much of a recognition for my work ethics".

"Well, my man - cheer up, after your contract is up over there (in about a week)...you will be getting your well deserved recognition after working with these movie A-Listers, okay" expressed LSP.

"Okay, I believe you and trust you - thanks LSP" replies Finn.

"No problem, dude - talk to you later, bye" LSP says ending the call.

"Bye" - Finn replies back, even though the phone on the other end has already hung up.

"Wow, can't wait to tell Phoebe when I get home, she'll flip" smiled Finn.

* * *

 **\- A - T -**

At home in her Studio apartment, Fiona is skyping with her boyfriend, Rocker Marshall Abadeer aka Marshal Lee! They have been together for almost four years now, and they're still so very much in love. Marshal plays bass guitar and lead singer with his bandmates - _ **'The Nigh-O-Spheres'**_! His twin sister, Marceline played bass guitar and lead sang with the group also, back in the day when they were all in high school. Of course, nowadays she teaches at the local Ooo High School Academy, as a music teacher. After a fallout with one of the band members - Keila - which they were once friends but - anyways, she is still with the group...the guys doesn't want any part of the hair-raising chaos, so they just stayed out of it - they all knew what it was really about - Keila cheated on Marceline and yep, you get the picture. Anyway, back to FioLee...

"Hi Marshal" Fi excitedly whispered.

"Hey Babe - it's always good to see you" Marshal spoken in his raspy deep voice. "I'm missing you like crazy".

"Not as much as I'm missing you, sweetheart" cooed Fiona. "I'm counting the days of your tour dates, just two more weeks".

"Yea, I know and I can't wait for you to be back into my arms again, my love" charmed Marshal, with those charcoal-dreamy eyes of his... "Listen, I have something special planned for just us when I get back from this tour, okay"- trailed off Marshal.

"Oooh, Marshal...what is it" questioned Fi. 'Because I've also got something specially planned for us too" Fiona finished adding.

"Wow, I guess we both have something planned for each other then, huh" - Marshal says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, but in the meantime - could you sing me a song -" asked Fiona.

"Sure thing...I can do that" - Marshal replies back. "Here it goes (in a capella) "...

 _'What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you keeping me out'_

 _'Got my head spinning, no kidding...I can't pin you down'_

 _'What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm your magical mystery ride'_

 _'And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me but I'll be alright'_

 _'My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine'_

 _'Your crazy and I'm out of my mind, 'Cause all of me, loves all of you'_

 _'Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect and perfection'_

 _'Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you'_

 _'Your mine end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning'_

 _'Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you'_

Oh, Marshal sung the beautiful song to Fiona - which of course that won several music awards and was his first number one hit song from his album - when the group began a musical career. All of their closes friends and family were so proud of them, it didn't take long for them to go on tour afterwards.

"Mmm, Marshal - you know what that song does to me - I need you here with me now, ASAP" Fiona expressed emotionally.

"Ah, I'm hon...but we'll be together in a bit, okay - don't be down, sweetie" Marshal assuring his lover. "I'll be home soon, promise"...

"Okay, love - be safe and I'll talk to you soon - I love you, Marshal" Fiona says happily.

"I love you too, Fiona - I'll text you when my flight leaves town okay" Marshal states.

"Okay, you better" - sounded Fiona. "G'night honey" - throwing kisses at the screen until it went off.

"G'night, Fi" - Marshal's throwing kisses back at the screen.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys - to be continued - Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

All they could hear was their soft popping sounds of kissing as they gently hold each other in their arms standing in the middle of Bonnie's living room. Bonnie, with her arms wrapped around Marcy's neck running her fingers through her girlfriend's long, silky raven hair, while Marcy's hands rubbing up and down Bonnie's back, butt and just all over. _'Mmm, feels so good, I can't seem to stop myself from kissing her' -_ both ladies thought. "Augh" squeaked Marceline as she abruptly ended the kiss when she looked down to see what was scratching at her leg! "Pep-But, stop it now" shouted Bonnie as she looked down as well. "Ah, that's alright babe...he's fine. Hey boy - don't want no one messing with your mom huh"?! Marceline cooed to the dog while she picked him up, gently rubbing behind his ears. "Yeah well, he should know better - bad dog" Bonnie says. "Well, I'll give him that - he's a good watchdog/protector if you ask me" Marceline replies putting Pep-But gently back on the floor. Pep-But then runs to the sofa and acts as if his feelings are hurt after his mom gently scolded him. "So, I'll see you after I get back from Aaa next Saturday - yeah"?! says Marceline holding her girlfriend in her arms again. "Yeah, I'll miss you while you're away, love" Bonnie sadly comments. Marceline's classroom along with a few other classes from the High School are going on a musical field trip in Aaa. It'll feature two Broadway shows plus the class gets to meet and greet the Broadway actors backstage with special VIP passes. "And I'll miss you too" Marceline murmurs while kissing Bonnie. After another long session of kissing, Marceline leaves to go pack for the trip. "Well Pep-But, it's just you and me now. Come on boy, and help mommy with some lab work that needs finished by next week". Pep-But jumps off the sofa and runs ahead into Bonnie's study, where she does her lab work, grading papers, or some research towards her college courses - classes. _'This is something to keep my mind occupied while Marcy is away for the week'... or else I'll go stir-crazy thinking about her all the time, sigh'_ Bonnie is thinking while walking towards her study. _'Oh man, this is going to be a long week'_ Marceline thinks while driving back to her place with the music CD is playing along in the car.

* * *

"Jake" shouted Lady as she sees him standing by the potted plant waiting for her at the airport. Jake looks as he hears his name and runs towards his beautiful wife. "Lady, oh how I've missed you" Jake excitedly says greeting Lady. "Not as much as I've missed you, honey" Lady also says excitedly to her husband. Hugs and kisses lasted a bit long for these two as people looked or walked passed them trying to get to their loved ones or whatever as well. "C'mon, let's go home" Lady says. They walked hand in hand to the car while Jake is pulling the luggage. "Yea, it's been too long and everyone else misses you too - " as Jake was saying. "And I missed them as well and I'll chat/visit them later but first, it's our time love okay" Lady interrupted still excited to be back home with her man and have some serious alone time with each other...

As soon as Lady and Jake got the front door closed to their home, Lady jumped Jake fast and hard! Loud kisses were sounding off throughout the house as Jake holds Lady up into his strong arms, walking to their bedroom. "I love you, Jake" Lady coos to Jake while taking off his clothes. "I love you too, Lady" Jake says while still kissing Lady everywhere. There they laid making love for hours - for the rest of the evening...

 _-I wanna new drug, the one that won't make me sick -_

 _-The one that won't make me crash my car or make me feel three feet thick -_

 _-I wanna new drug, where I won't hit my head -_

 _-One that will not make my mouth too dry or my eyes too red -_

 _-One that won't make me helpless -_

 _-Wondering what to do, one that makes me feel like when I feel with you - when I'm alone with you -_

 _-I wanna new drug, one that won't spill -_

 _-One that don't cost too much or copy a pill -_

 _-I wanna new drug, one that won't go away -_

 _-One that won't keep me up all nite or sleep all day -_

 _-One that won't make me helpless - wondering what to do -_

 _-One that makes me feel like when I'm with you -_

 _-I'm in love with you - I'm in love with you baby -_

 _-I want a new drug, one that does what it should -_

 _-One that won't make me feel too fat or one that'll make me feel too good -_

 _-I want a new drug, one that I don't doubt -_

 _-One that won't make me talk too much or make my face breakout -_

 _-One that won't make me helpless - wondering what to do -_

 _-One that makes me feel like when I'm with you- I'm in love with you - yea, yea -_

With the song beat blasting away while Jake is cooking for him and his _'Buttercup'_ , he is dancing and wiggling his butt around in the kitchen unbeknownst to him while his _'Buttercup' looks on amused,_ hearing the **'Nigh-O-Spheres'** hit song in the background. _"Hehehe"_ quietly snickers Lady as she softly steps up behind Jake, who is looking into the fridge now. She stands just a bit away from him when she starts to sing along beside him. Jake, in turn is surprised but not shocked. "Whoa, I thought you were still in bed - I was going to surprise you with a little something-something to eat" Jake spoke. "Awe sweetheart, the smell of this delicious scent of food that you're making, I couldn't resist taking a peek" says Lady as she taste sample some omelets with bacon-bits, shredded three cheeses, and sliced yellow and red sweet bell peppers. "Mmm, this is so good - ah" compliments Lady on Jake's food dish while eating more of it. "Besides, with all of our love-making that we're doing, this is needed" Lady pointed out while sitting at the kitchen bar counter. "Yep, and with some added dessert and wine to go along with our light meal of omelets, fruits, and dried toast" Jake respond back to Lady. As they finished up eating and enjoying listening to the **'Nigh-O-Spheres'**. Once that was done and cleaned up the kitchen, Jake and Lady were off back to their bedroom to finish what they'd started...

* * *

"Loving you is all that I want to do, Fiona" raspy-soft spoken Marshal says into Fiona's ear as they're lying in bed during some much needed sexy time to make up from after being away on concert tours. "Mmmm-aahh, having you loving me has my body heated for you Marshal - and you only" stated Fiona. The two young couple went from fucking like crazy to slow and easy loving making to one another. After some much needed rest from love making, Fiona and Marshal cuddled in each others arms just relaxing from another climax. As she slowly rubbed her fingers on Marshal's arm, Fiona lays there thinking should she ask Marshal to come along with her to the Aaa Studios within a week from now. "Marshal" Fiona says quietly. "Yes" Marshal responds softly. "Would you come with me to the Studios in Aaa next week" asked Fiona. "..." - "You don't have to go - if you don't won't to - it's no big deal" Fiona nervously says to Marshal after he doesn't responds back to her quickly. "No- no, I'll come with you, Fi - In fact, I don't want to be bored here in Ooo when my beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend is in another Country" stated Marshal, excitely. "Eeek, for real Marshal - oh this is great, I was really hoping that you would say 'YES' to going with me - Ooh, we're going to have the best time and we can cuddled much, much more - Mmm -" Fiona murmurs as she and Marshal snuggle and kisses each other some more in each other embrace. "Anything for you, Sweetheart - anything -" murmurs Marshal into the kiss.

As she sits at the bar counter watching Finn do another take on a commerical ad, Phoebe texts to her brother, Phillip.

 **Phoebe:** **Hey bruh, at the Ooo studios with Finn - need to talk to you about somethings -**

 **Phil:** **Hey sis - what's going on - is you and Finn having couple troubles again -**

 **Phoebe:** **Hmm, kind of - sort of - ugh, I don't know. Can't talk here right now, I'll call and let you know about it...okay -**

 **Phil: Alright Phoeb. I'll wait, talk back with you soon - love ya!**

 **Phoebe:** **Okay, love you too...** -

Phoebe feels this dilemma or something between her and Finn. She can't quite put her finger on it but she knows it's there...

' _Ah, what's wrong with me - am I losing my mind or something - ugh, this is very frustration and I don't know why'_ \- Phoebe contemplates in her head. _'I love Finn but...ugh, what'?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello AT peeps, I'm back and time to get this show on the road, enjoy...**

* * *

 **Finn: _Hey Fi, thanks for this acting gig with some of these A-Listers...I just met Ringo Delegato, the action moviestar!_** Finn excitedly texts his sister about the actors that will be in the upcoming movie, 'The Furious Seven'.

 **Fiona:** _**That's great Finn! Glad that I could help you a bit, try not to get in their way, so much okay.**_ Fiona texts back to her brother. She and Marshall are on their way to the Aaa Studios, where she is the lead female actor while Ringo is the lead male actor in this action movie that they'll be starring in - dued to be released in the Summer of next year.

 **Finn:** _**Okay sis, got'cha! C U soon! :)**_

 **Fiona:** _ **Alright! :)**_

"I gather that Finn is super excited to met Ringo Delegato, he is a helluva actor on screen" Marshall replied slightly tilting his head towards his girlfriend about the movie actor while driving his red sports car.

"Yeah. Finn's over-the-roof ecstatic about it - I told him not to get in their way much, don't want to piss anybody off" Fiona grinned back at Marshall in the passenger seat.

Marshall nodded in agreement with Fiona as he trailed on - "Right...because a certain beautifully, gorgeous creature such as yourself, wouldn't want to go 'gorilla' on her co-stars" winked Marshall as he leaned over to Fiona giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're absolutely right about that" Fiona says as she leans halfway to meet her boyfriend's kiss on her cheek "Besides, Finn doesn't have to know that and I still have to keep them on their toes". They're both chuckling on that comment as they ride on to Aaa Studios, about another hour away to go.

"Finn" Someone calls his name out loud across from the Studio grounds as he is walking back to his trailer, turns around to see who it is.

"Mr. Spence, sir" Finn walks up to him to shake his hand in greeting. "Hi, how are you"?

Mr. Spence returns the gesture with Finn as he duly shakes his hand too, "Doing fine. Where's that beautiful sister of yours, I need for her and Ringo to go over their scene in a bit" as Mr. Spence told Finn.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Finn answers Mr. Spence "She's on her way as of right now, sir".

"Good, good...I want to get a particular scene over with before we move on to the rest of the shots in this movie" eagerly says Mr. Spence. "Oh, and by the way just call me Spence, will ya kid - good luck on your shoot" as Mr. Spence or rather Spence left Finn standing there looking at him walking back the way he came from.

Finn thought about calling or texting his sister about what Spence just said but decided not too, she'll be here soon enough. Meanwhile, Finn decided to call Phoebe instead, he missed hearing her sweet, fiery voice a couple of days ago. Wonder why she didn't answer her phone when he'd called her. Well since he had a little time for himself, he decided to give her a call.

 _'Ring...ring...ring...ri' -_

 _"Hello"_ the sound of Phoebe's voice answered.

 _"Hi Phoebe, thought that I give you a ring...I haven't heard from you as of lately"_ Finn nervously wonder while talking on the phone with Phoebe as he entered his trailer _"Is everything alright, are you alright"?!_

 _"I'm fine...it's just that I been busy lately - trying on a new career path"_ Phoebe says as she contemplates about telling Finn of their relationship and why she doesn't have feelings for him (in an intimate way) anymore...

 _"Oh, is that all"_ Finn sounds surprised. _"I'm sure whatever that you choose, it will be a perfect one - I love you Phoebe, and all I only want the best for you, to see you happy"_ Finn continues to say over the phone.

 _"...I care about you too, Finn"_ Phoebe answers back, sounding a bit quiet in her voice in which it hasn't gone unnoticed by Finn.

 _"Phoebe, is there something that you're not saying to me - I mean, I just told you that I love you and you answered me pretty dry, did I do something wrong to you"_ Finn questioned Phoebe back on the phone softly.

 _"Uh-huh, Finn - no you didn't do anything wrong to me - look can we talk about this later, I don't want to talk over the phone right now - I'll call you back later, okay"_ Phoebe insisted to Finn. _'Click'_ was all that Finn heard left over the phone. _'There's something going on with her but what...why do I have a feeling that she wants to breakup with me'_ Finn proclaimed as he is wondering over that phone conversation with Phoebe.

 _Knock, knock_ \- "Hey kid, time for your big shot - be at Studio Z1 in ten minutes" says the Key Grip guy as he announces to all in their trailers, alerting them to be at the designated place on the Studio settings.

"Alright, be right there - Oh well, I guess that'll have to wait for now, it's time for me to shine" Finn says off quickly as he rushes out of the trailer door to Studio Z1.

Fiona and Marshall are walking in the Studio building hand in hand after she gotten changed into her movie wardrobe - Black leather tight(yet comfortable) pants, white blouse, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black ankle boots with her long blond hair in a ponytail.

"Look at my sexy babe - damn, I'm a lucky man" Marshall smoothly whispers his raspy-deep voice into Fiona's ear.

"Yes you are, as well as me also - " Fiona murmurs as she quickly gives Marshall a kiss on the lips before they both take their seats outside from the action scene in the next room.

"This shouldn't take long - give or take ten hours as of right now" Fiona reminded Marshall of how these movie schedules are. She kissed him once more and went into the next room to film her scene with Delegato.

"I'll be right here, waiting and watching you babe do her thing" smirked Marshall before letting go of his girlfriend with a wink.

Marshall didn't have to worry about Fiona ever cheating on him or perhaps being attractive to some other guys at work or whatever - he had that kind of confidence and charm not to be intimidated by no one, with his raven black short hair, piecing reddish black eyes, smooth dark-ash skin, and 6'1...he had nothing to worry about. Besides, he is all she wanted and she is all he wanted, they both win! Putting his dark shades back on, Marshall relaxed in one of the Studio chairs as his girlfriend started her action scene.

"Okay everybody, take your places...quiet on the Set, aanndd ACTION" says Spence, the Director.

 _"What the hell do you mean, that you're going to race Amauldo" "There's no way that he's going to race fair and you know it, Reed" Julie says_ (Fiona's character) as she runs behind him as he's getting into the car.

" _Hey, the deal has already been set, I can't back out of it now...alright" Reed says_ (Delegato's character) as he turns away from her getting into the car and drove off.

"Cut" says the director out loud "That's was perfect, alright Finn, JJ, and Mick - are you guys in position" yelled Spence.

Giving a thumbs up and a quick yell back to Spence, the three stunt actors leaps into their cars and drives off following behind _Reed._ "Cut, nice work gentlemen" Spence replies.

"Okay, let's wrap this side up and get going to the next scene - in about thirty minutes" Spence says to the Crew as he looks on at his watch of the time.

Everyone clears out, getting ready for the next scene over in the other Studio room when Spence touches Fiona on the shoulder.

"May I speak to you for a minute, Fiona" Spence says quietly to Fiona.

"Yeah, sure...what is it" asked Fiona.

"Now don't get mad, but I need you and Delegato characters to do a kissing scene in the next act" Spence implied to Fiona.

At first mention of this, Fiona almost snapped (in her mind) but she quickly remembered her contract on all her acting projects - 'NO KISSING SCENES'! She turned back to Spence and told him firmly and nicely...

"No, I'm afraid that's not in my contract. If you want me to do a kissing scene, there is a clause in my contract stating that I can have a stunt-double to do those grotesque scenes without me - physically interacting in them" Fiona stated to her director, with a calming smirk on her face.

"Oh, I see...alright then I'll have to find a double for you" Spence says defeatedly to Fiona. "Please excuse me while I go and get someone in quickly - again I'm sorry" as he turns around and walks off, heading towards his office.

Marshall sees this and heads on over to his girlfriend's side, "What was that about" he questions curiously.

"Humph, Spence wanted me to do a kissing scene with Delegato's characters and I told him 'no, it's in my contract - no kissing scene, period!' Fiona upsettingly says to Marsh.

Marshall immediately holds tight of Fiona in his arms, soothing and comforting her about the right to decline obnoxious offers to actors.

"Shh" he pecks kisses to her cheeks and calms her down.

"Thanks honey, I love you" as Fiona smiles at her handsome babe.

"I love you too. Hey, you never have to thank me for comforting my sweetheart, okay" lifting up Fiona's chin, Marshall stares into her ocean-blue eyes as they both lean into each other for a sweet, affectionate kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let's go see what your brother is up to - and then after your shoot, we'll go get some takeout and relax at home, hmm...how does that sound" as Marshall added of the idea.

"Sounds great to me, c'mon" Fiona agree as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand, as they're going to find her brother, Finn...

* * *

 _Forever mine_

 _All because, you're my kind_

 _Ah baby, I got what you want_

 _You got what I want_

 _We were made, for each other_

 _Forever mine_

 _And I'm so glad, 'cause it gets better with time_

 _Ah girl, I like what you like_

 _You like what I like_

 _And we were made for each other_

 _Oh baby, you are that someone_

 _I been hoping, I been looking for all my days_

 _Don't you ever thinking about leaving_

 _It's all my would be grieving, don't go - stay, stay_

 _Forever mine_

 _Ah, we're one of a kind_

 _Oh ooh baby girl, I need what you need_

 _You need what I need, and we were made for each other_

 _Oh baby, I want to love you_

 _Love you so, make it good right down to the bone_

 _'Cause it's you I'm thinking about pleasing_

 _Give you all the love you needing_

 _Don't go - stay_

 _Forever mine_

 _'Cause you and me, we get along just fine_

 _We've been around, and I had a lot of loves and I know you had a lot of loves too_

 _But I ain't never had nobody, that do things you do_

 _We go together well like, birds in the trees_

 _I'd be in a world of trouble now if you wasn't here with me - stay_

 _Forever mine_

 _'Cause, you're my kind_

As Marshall sang softly into Fiona's ear as they're slow dancing close into each other's body at the Loft with just the background melody plays on...

 _'I've got to figure out a perfect marriage proposal to Fi, real soon before my next tour gig. She's my love...my one...my heart, maybe the bandmates can help me out on this one or perhaps my sis, Marceline...hmm'_ Marshall thoughts drifted on proposing to Fiona. After a couple of years dating and being each other's boyfriend and girlfriend, Marshall has made up his mind about finally committing to Fiona, forever...

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, a marriage proposal from Marshall - SUPER! Now, who will he choose to help him with this...hmm?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And...we're back! I hope that this fic story is entertaining enough for you guys - I'm truly playing this by-ear(winging-it, so to speak). Don't forget to leave your reviews - Thanks!**

* * *

"Dudes, you gotta help me out here - I need the perfect proposal for Fiona" Marshal pleading with Jake and Garrett. "I need to do this before my next concert tour, help me think of something, man" Marshal says while pacing back and forth in his loft, while his two buddies looks as dumbfounded as him who are both sitting on the couch.

Ever since the grade school playground incident involving his sister Marceline, Marshal and Jake has been good friends. He met Garrett along the way in middle school, not knowing later on that his sister and Garrett's cousin, Bonnibel would become friends. In which they're still in the dark to Jake's knowledge, the girls are more than just friends but he's sworn to secrecy from Marcy not to mention it to her brother nor Bonnie's cousin just yet.

"How about I bake you and Fiona, my little sweet specialty dessert" Garrett implies as he snapped his fingers as the idea popped in his head.

"Say yeah...and I'll add a bit of appetizers, nothing heavy so that you and Fiona won't be too stuffed to enjoy the rest of the evening" as Jake added.

"You know fellas...that sounds perfect, I'll owe you guys one" Marshal says with a smile of satisfaction on his face. "Okay, now all that I have to do is wait for the right time, her work schedule at the Studios is so hectic right now-" Marshal pondered to the guys.

"Look Marsh, don't worry about that...the way that I see it, that's the perfect time to do it at the Studios-" Garrett explains to Marshal.

"Huh" confusing on Marshal's face of this crazy idea.

"What better time than when it's not expected, plus she'll really love you for it - trust me" Garrett says with confidence of his brilliant plan as he pats Marshal on the shoulder.

"Oh...okay, that does sounds great - thanks guys, you've been a big help...seriously" as he give them the 'bro-hand shake'(handshake with a shoulder bump) as Jake and Garry are getting ready to leave.

Marshal sat back down on his lounge chair again to relax a bit - listening to some soundtracks of his recordings before he had to go back over to the Studios to pick up Fiona. With the grin on his face, Marshal knew that this plan had to absolutely work and if not - Plan B, pop the ring on her finger and just say the words!

* * *

 _'Hey babe, I miss you - missing the sound of your voice - ah listen, I'll be delayed for another day...one of my students took ill awhile ago, I think it's something she ate' _ Marceline says over Bonnie's voicemail recording. ' _Anyways, I'll call back tonight hopefully - sorry that I missed ya, love you'_ as Marcy ending the call, feeling disappointed of not being able to come home nor talk with her girlfriend on the phone right now. She heads back inside to her student's hospital room after being in the hallway making a call to Bonnie. The young girl lays there in bed with a couple of monitors hooked up to her as well as an oxygen tube around her face towards her nose. All that Marceline could do is just comfort her student while the nurse takes her vitals.

"Can you tell me is Abbey going to be alright" Marceline asked with worry to the nurse as she placed her hand on top of Abbey's hand while sitting by her bedside.

"She's going to be just fine, Ms. Abadeer. The doctor will tell you more when she comes by and check on her, not to worry...she's out of the woods" the nurse happily relied.

"Thank you, Ms. - Marceline says with relief in her voice and a lack of knowing who the attending nurse is.

"Just call me Dana" the nurse politely smiled and said to Marcy.

"Dana - well still, thank you...I'll call her parents to let them know how's she doing and that the doctor will be checking with her soon" Marcy says to the nurse while she dialed Abbey's parents of their daughter's current condition.

 _'Buzz, buzz, - '... ' You have reach the voicemail of 555-010-3212, please leave a message':_

 _'_ _Marcy - sweetheart, I'm so sorry that I've missed your call. I missed you so much, this has been such a torturous week for me not having you here in my arms'. 'I hope that your student gets better and for everyone's safe return home'. 'I'll look forward to hearing from you when you call back tonight - I love you, Marcy'._ says Bonnie as she also leaves a voice message on her girlfriend's phone, hating that she missed the call earlier. Marceline hears a beep message from her phone but right now she can't afford to see who it is right now because she's having a decision with Abbey's doctor and her parents, who's on speaker-phone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Connors -" the Doctor begins to say to Abbey's parents.

"This is Mrs. Connors at the moment, my husband is at work...please do continue" as Mrs. Connors spoke.

"Ah, very well then...Mrs. Connors, I'm Doctor Mills, who's been treating your daughter...she had a mild case of food poisoning but please don't worry, she's going to be fine now. She's been given antibiotics and fluids to regain her nutrients back. She'll be discharged in her teacher's care, Ms. Abadeer tomorrow, if that's alright with you" spoken Doctor Mills.

"Oh, thank god - yes, yes - thank you Doctor Mills and Ms. Abadeer" "I was frighten to death of Abbey's situation, can you put her on the phone please" Mrs. Conners says in relief of her daughter's prognosis.

"Your welcome Mrs. Connors" Doctor Mills and Marceline said in unison as Marcy passed the phone to her student, taking it off the speaker mic...

"You scared us kid - glad to know that you're going to be alright and that we all can go home tomorrow" Marceline says to Abbey, after her phone conversation with her mom was over, she's one of her best pupils in school.

"Me too" - "I'm sorry that I've ruined things back at the restaurant, Ms. Abadeer" Abbey says shyly feeling stupid about what happened.

"Hey, it's not your fault alright" - "I'm just glad that you're okay and everything turned out alright" "Get some rest will ya, it's a long ride back home - Hey, I'm right across the hall if you need me" Marceline says, reassuring Abbey of her presence, care, and comfort.

"Okay, thanks again...Ms. Abadeer" as she smiles at her teacher. _'She is so nice'_ Abbey quietly thought.

"It's not a problem, see you in the morning" Marceline says as she's stepping away while she releases Abbey's hand, heading towards the lounge that's across the hall from Abbey's room.

* * *

After making sure that Abbey is comfortable and she herself has gotten comfortable in the guest lounge room, Marceline relaxes and started going through her phone. ' _Hmm, Marshal called - Jake called - of course Bonnie called - and Simon called as well'..._

When she finished calling everyone, except for Bonnie - that's for last...she listened to her voicemail messages. At this point, everyone seems to be okay...just wanted to touch base with her and see if the gang can get together at some point, soon. As for Simon, he wants her to check up on Gunter the house pet dog that he have, while he's out-of-town on business. And now to call her love, Bonnie - seem like ages since she heard from her.

"Hel-lo..." Bonnie's voice sounded of sleep.

"Hey babe, were you sleeping" questioned Marcy over the phone speaker.

"Mar-cy, hi sweetie...no, I was just resting in bed waiting for your call" Bonnie replied more awake.

"Ah, you was asleep, and I woken you up from it...I'm sorry babe, I just wanted to hear your voice and touch-base with you" Marceline grins as her eyelids are closed while hearing her girlfriend's voice.

"Mmm" Bonnie hums on the phone as she too listens to Marcy's raspy smooth voice.

"It seems as though we were playing phone-tag for awhile, I'm sorry that I've missed your call hon" she adds while she gets comfortable even more on the guest lounge bed.

"Don't worry about it babe, - by-the-way, how is your student doing" Bonnie asked in concerned.

"Abbey is doing much better, she had a mild case of food poisoning - the doctor will be discharging her in the morning" Marceline stated.

"Oh, I'm glad" "Have you had anything to eat-" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I had a turkey sandwich in the hospital cafeteria, I'm fine though - I just don't know what Abbey ate to cause her to get sick" Marceline expressed concern.

"Hm, I'm sure whatever it was, at least she threw it up...that is a good thing" added Bonnie on Abbey's condition.

"I know right - I was scared shitless - but all-in-all, she'll have a full recovery...thank god" Marceline continued to say.

"Language, sweetheart" giggled Bonnie.

"Says the girlfriend who curses like a pirate when we're making love" Marceline smirked as she's thinking of her babe naked and looking all sexy in bed.

"Well, that's because my sexy girlfriend knows how to love me, I have to express my love for her" Bonnie quirked as she laid in bed rubbing on herself as Marcy's voice was getting awfully raspy and deep.

"Hmm...I would love to ask what you're wearing right now but I'm not in a private setting so I'll just only imagine what you could be possibly wearing" Marcy says as she fights the urge not to touch herself.

There was a silent pause between the line...

"I love you, Marceline" Bonnie says softly on the phone.

"I love you, Bonnie" Marcy returns the sentiment.

"Come home to me safely, sweetheart - I love you so much" as Bonnie voice cracked with emotions.

"Hey, hey...don't cry or be sad, I'll be home as soon as I can tomorrow okay, I love you endlessly babe" Marceline voice sounding soft and raspy.

"..." The sound of phone kisses was heard and they eased the end of the phone call, with whispers of 'I-love-yous' and 'G'nights' "..."

* * *

Phoebe sits on the toilet and looks at this damn stick that determines she is pregnant. It reads with two fucking lines and after three different pregnancy tests, it still reads 'pregnant'!

 _"What the hell am I going to do now, pregnant...with Finn's child"! "How am I going to tell him, he'll think that I tried to trap him...should I get an abortion, yeah that would solve this situation right" "No, I can't do that, no matter what I just don't want it, I'll give it up for adoption instead" "Hope Finn doesn't try and stop me"_ Phoebe says as she contemplates about her pregnancy from the up-and-coming actor Finn Mertens.

 _"Gosh, what will my brother think, he's all the family that I got - I know one thing for sure, I'm leaving this town of Ooo and going to Aaa"_ as Phoebe quietly thinks to herself of her next plans of her life. _"First, I'll have this baby, put it up for adoption and live my life without the burden of it and its father"..._

Meanwhile at Aaa Studios, Finn is feeling nauseous as fuck as he runs to the bathroom for the fiftieth time!

 _"Augh, what the hell did I eat or drink"_ Finn thinks as he's trying to remember. _"I've got to call Fiona or Jake, damn...maybe they can take me to the hospital so I can find out what the hell is wrong with me - augh"_ as he leans over the toilet once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Yipes for Finn's sake and Phoebe's too! Stay tune for more happenings of our favorite Adventure Time crew...**


	8. Chapter 8

**And the story continues...Leave that input - Thanks!**

* * *

After being released from the hospital late into the night, the guys are wondering what the hells wrong with Finn!

"Hey Finn, how are you feeling still" asked Jake as Finn lays on the couch at his apartment.

"Better for the most part" "Still can't figured out what I must have eaten a while back" "This is some crazy biz man" Finn explains rubbing his stomach with his hand.

"Hmm, I'm just wondering..." says Garry, as he rubs his chin thinking of Finn's situation. "Could it be just maybe you've gotten some female pregnant" questioned Garry.

"Hell no - wait, I don't think so" shocked Finn but then he began to wonder though...about that night with Phoebe. "Ah guys, ah I think that maybe - possibility I think I've gotten Phoebe pregnant...damn" realization hitting Finn's mind!

"WHAT"! expressed the guys in pure shock and surprised!

"Damn dude, having you heard of protection" stated Marshall as he paced around the living room while Jake and Garry were still in shocked.

"Well shit man, I DID use protection...it must have broke or something" Finn says shaking his head in disbelief of it all. "A baby...I going to have a baby, well become a dad".

"Hold up, just hold up - let's think this clear guys, okay" says Jake, trying to be calm now for Finn's sake.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, I need to talk to Phoebe first thing in the morning" "And guys, please don't mention any of this to our sisters and Lady, okay" Finn asked worried to the fellas.

"Sure thing, no problem bud - you handle this alright" Jake assured his cousin and Marshall and Garry also agreed too.

"Hey, we're still on for tonight at the Club, right" Jake asked Finn, as the rest of the guys were leaving so Finn can get some rest.

"Yeah, but I'll call or text you if I can't probably make though" Finn says with uncertainty to Jake and the others.

Jake, Marshall, and Garry gives Finn a thumbs up as they close the front door, leaving Finn with his thoughts of his life changing situation.

"Well ain't this a blow guys - I just hope that her brother doesn't kill my cousin man" Jake pondering to the fellas as they split going their separate ways.

"It will be alright, Jake" Garry patting Jake on his shoulder while Marshall looks on. "Things will work out somehow, trust your cousin to do the right thing, huh" ...

"Thanks man, you too Marsh - I'll see you guys later at the Club okay" Jake replied.

"Sure thing, dude, we're here for each other - we're family" Marshall states.

 **Finn: 'Hey Phoebe, it's me Finn. I really need to see you - got some things that we need to discuss about. I'll be over there around noon tomorrow. -Love you-'.**

* * *

 _Buzz, buzz, buzz..._ Phoebe heard her phone vibrated in her bedroom. _'Hmm, wonder if that Phil'_ she wonders as she picks up her device. Ugh, guess the fuck not, as she sees who's messaging her. She opens up the text and reads what Finn has to say, like she really wants to hear it or rather read it.

 **Phoebe: 'Okay, I'll be here at home when you arrive'.**

Phoebe ended the text to Finn, rereading Finn's text it sounded mature and a bit serious... _hmm, wonder does he knows or could he actually be growing up for a change_ , Phoebe wonders as she lays in bed. She places her hands on her stomach, rubbing in circular motions thinking how is she going to make it through this. When I told Phil of my suspension of this pregnancy, he was shocked at first, but says he'll always support me and his future niece/nephew in anyway he can - we're family, and we stick together!

The following day around noon, Finn arrives at Phoebe's apartment. Ding, dong...the doorbell softly rings into the apartment. Phoebe opens the door and let's Finn inside.

"Hi Phoebe" Finn says nervously to her as he walks in the apartment.

"Hi Finn" Phoebe also nervously answers Finn in return as she leads him from the foyer into the livingroom.

"May I" asks Finn before he sits down on the couch and Phoebe nods her head.

"Listen Phoebe, I need to say this - " Finn begins to speak, more to get the awkwardness out of the way, but Phoebe cuts him off before he can finish.

"Finn - just hear me out, please - " Phoebe trails off as she looks around to gather her nerves and words. "I know that I have been pretty bad to you, with my attitudes and short remarks on the phone, but it's not because I don't like you - I do, really...it's just that I'm not in love with you and...and I'm expecting" Phoebe says to Finn with that last part barely a whisper.

"Say that last part again" Finn looks Phoebe into her eyes as he speaks to her, holding her hands.

"I'm expecting and I'm not holding you to any obligation towards this child...it's my situation and I'll handled it" Phoebe trails off to Finn as she stands up and moves to the single chair.

"Wait, wait - hold on Phoebe" "You'll handled it...you will handled it - my god woman, are you saying that you're going to get an abortion" Finn states to Phoebe in shock! "Because there is no way, on this god green earth are you having an abortion of my child" Finn says firmly to Phoebe as he gets up too from the couch pacing.

"Finn listen -" Phoebe starts to say...

"No, YOU listen here Phoebe Yates - I had this horrible-crazy sickness last night that it scared the hell out of me to the point that I went to the hospital" "The doctors didn't find anything wrong with me. I had threw up and I was trying to figure out what the hell have I eaten before that" Finn continues to says to Phoebe. "A nurse told me a big possibility that I may have gotten someone pregnant" _\- Finn omitted the guys input of this information though -_ "Phoebe, once I'd heard of that possibility I knew it could be only you - you are the only woman that I've slept with in a long while and I knew that once I fully known from you, of course...then I knew what I will do for my baby" "Hold on, let me finish...I'll be very responsible for this child and you too - look, I know that you said that you don't love me but you do like me...and I'll take it" as Finn walks over by Phoebe and squats down beside her, holding her hands. "Phoebe Yates, please don't abort my child - please I beg of you don't"...

Phoebe is in tears as Finn holds her hands, holding her and supporting her head on his shoulder as she just so overwhelmed of Finn's overnight responsibilities and god knows whatelse!

As Phoebe calms her hiccups of tears, Finn firmly tells her "You have made me the happiest man alive and I promise you and my baby, that I'll always provide for you both and be a part of his/her life - constantly" Finn declares to Phoebe as she smiles back at him - being so relieved that she won't be totally alone raising this child. "We may not be a complete family but we are family still, alright" Finn finishes his statement and reassuring Phoebe's woes of this pregnancy.

"I'm going to be a daddy - I'm going to be a daddy, thank you Phoebe - thank you" Finn says relaxing and savoring this moment with the mother of his child!

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa...what a turnabout-turnaround folks! Loved that Finn is showing responsibilities of his unborn child and to Phoebe, on a minor level...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! A bit delayed on this but here it goes... *Enjoy!***

* * *

"I dedicate this next song to my one and only"... Marshall says speaking into the mic while looking on at Fionna, who's sitting in the audience with their close friends. Everyone is awaiting the anticipation of what Marshall is about to do at the Lounge, where mostly everybody goes to and unwind, listening to jazz, and some impromptu karaoke and comedy skits. Marshall stands at the mic after setting his bass guitar to the side, giving the cue to his band members to start the music...

As the music flows slowly with the instrumental sounds of the keyboard, acoustic guitars, drums, and synthesizers...Marshall begins to sing.

 _'One - look in your eyes, there I see - just what you mean to me'_

 _'Here in my heart I believe - your love is all I'll ever need - holding you close through the night, I need you...yeah'_

 _'I - look in your eyes, and there I see - what happening is really real, the love that we share, makes life so sweet'_

 _'Together we'll always be, this pleasure of love feel so right and ohooo, I need you'_

 _'Here and now - I promise to love faithfully, (faithfully) you're all I need'_

 _'Here and now, I vow to be one with thee (you and me) - your love is all I need (I need)'..._

The crowd is swaying quietly to the singing voices of Marshall and the band, with the atmosphere bursting full of love and happiness! Just before the the song comes to an end, Marshall leaves off the stage, walking towards Fionna as her eyes are misty from what she thinks is about to happened. The crowd is watching closely with eagerness as Marshall gets down on one knee in front of Fionna, where he presents a beautiful diamond blue-sapphire ring! The crowd is gasping of this outcome as well as their close friends that are seated just inches away from the couple.

The band continues with the ending in low, soft vocals while the music plays along as it fades away...

 _'Here and now - I promise to love faithfully, (faithfully) you're all I need'_

 _'Here and now, I vow to be one with thee (you and me) - your love is all I need (I need)'..._

"Fionna, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" Marshall presenting the ring as he proposes to Fionna.

Fionna is rendered speechless as Marshall waits for her answer. She then nods her head up and down motion to him, and he smiles from ear to ear as he puts the ring on her finger!

The newly engaged couple kisses as Marshall twirls her around in the air...his sister, Marceline is bursting with tears of joy of her brother's happiness!

"SHE. SAID. YES" shouted Marshall to the crowd and everyone is totally happy for the couple! Drinks were on the house, complaints of Marceline and everyone is celebrating this joyous occasion!

"Oh Marshall, you've made me the happiest woman ever - I LOVE YOU, MARSHALL LEE ABADEER" shouted Fionna as she kisses him senseless!

"I LOVE YOU, FIONNA MERTENS - WITH ALL MY HEART" Marshall says loudly over the music that is now playing from the junkbox!

Marceline and Bonnie are the first to congratulate the couple, with hugs and kisses on the cheeks as the rest of the gang gets their hugs and kisses too...

"Ah Marshall, you did that bro - you did that, I'm so happy for you and Fionna" Marceline excitedly says to her brother hugging him again and to Fionna as well!

"Fionna girl, let me see it - awe, it's beautiful, wow" Bonnie eyes mesmerized at the blue diamond ring, as the other ladies were looking on too.

"Congrats man" says Jake, Garry, Finn, the band members, Phillip, Billy, and Llyod too, as they all hugged each of them!

After the party winded down some, the crowd of people were exiting the establishment, Marsh and Fi says their 'goodnights' to everyone and left to go celebrate a bit more privately of their own...

* * *

Marceline and Bonnie left soon after, as the place was getting ready to close. Everyone hugged each other too, and headed home. Some caught a cab after being a bit buzzed while others Ubered home, from their drinks earlier. Everybody had a swell time and promised of a get-together with each other real soon - it has been awhile since the gang all been together since their college days...

While in bed, Bonnie reached towards Marceline as she climbed into bed next to her. Hugs, kisses, and just comfort in each other arms gave them both a sense of pleasure.

Marceline suckle onto Bonnie's neck as she moaned with ecstasy. Loving the feel of her girlfriend pleasing her always gets Bonnie off!

"Mmm, yes honey - Mmm" moaned Bonnie as she felt lighter and lighter in bed. Marceline's tongue curled around on her rosy bud nipples, as Bonnie arched up a bit in the air slowly grinding against her girlfriend. "Mmm, I love it when you do this to me"...

Their kissing continued while hands are all over each other's body, about to reach their peak of pure sex bliss! Marceline slides down to Bonnie's thinly shaved mound, there she kisses it and spreads Bonnie's lips as she licked and sucked her way inside of her girlfriend's vagina. Hearing Bonnie squealed and squirmed in her grips, Marceline was taking her girl higher into the most amazing orgasm ever!

"OH MY GOD BABY, I'M CUMMING" shouted Bon in absolute pleasure all over her body! After her body recovered from multiples of orgasm, she layed on Marceline's chest hugging her waist while Marcy lazily brushed her lightly pink hair softly.

"Wow, what has gotten into you, sweetie" Bonnie soon says after, relaxing for a spell on Marcy.

Marcy shrugged, "I don't know - I guess I've been thinking about us lately, ever since I gotten back from the school trip..." she trails off.

Bonnie looks up at Marcy, "And..."

"Well, after what happened there and coming home and Marshall surprisingly proposes to Fionna, I was thinking maybe we should think about taking our relationship to the next level" Marceline ponders as she looks on at Bonnie after she raises up from her, looking into her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you're going to propose now" Bonnie speculates... "Honey, let's not go out on a whim here - what Marshall planned for Fionna, that was great and I'm not expecting nor holding you to that extent - "...

"Nah, I wasn't quite talking about asking you to marry me...yet, it's just that I'm seeing us in the near future - some possibility that you and me could be happy...you know" Marceline says carefully to Bonnie.

"Oh" Bonnie says with her head down, moving away from Marceline.

"Bonnie, wait -" Marcy says as she reaches out to grab her.

"You're thinking that we're NOT happy" Bonnie slightly raises her voice at Marcy while she puts her pajamas back on.

 _'Oh fuck, what the hell did I just do or said'_ thought Marcy while running after Bonnie, naked in the bedroom before she takes off out the door! "Shit Bon, hear me out okay" Marcy pleads after Bonnie is in the livingroom.

"WHO IS SHE - WHO IS SHE" Bonnie shouted accusingly at Marceline, as she spins around swiftly staring at her with teary eyes while Marcy tightly holds her!

"THERE IS NO ONE, PROMISE...OKAY" Marcy pleads with Bonnie!

Bonnie is crying onto Marcy's shoulder as she comforts her while talking back calmly. "There is nobody whom I rather spend the rest of my life with, than with YOU, Bonnie" says Marcy in a last desperate plea into her girlfriend's ear! "Look at me, please don't cry...I love you with all that I am - no one can ever changed that, the way that I feel about you...okay" Marcy lifts Bonnie's chin as she smoothly over with butterfly kisses on Bonnie's neck, nose, and her shoulder. Soon, she walks back into the bedroom, holding Bonnie in her arms - soothing her cries and worries, as she places her back into bed where she kisses her passionately like there's no tomorrow.

"I love you, Bonnibel Peebles" whispering into her ear softly as Marceline continues to cherish her, grinding slowly on top of her while she caresses her love.

"I love you too, Marceline Abadeer" as Bonnie arms are wrapped tightly around Marcy's neck as she runs her fingers through her ebony hair..."I love you too" as she calms down quietly until she drifts off to sleep. She didn't need to orgasm again, not really...she just wanted and needed the comfort and pleasure of their bodies molded together as one to reassure her that Marceline Abadeer is the one for her...

* * *

 **A/N: Wow folks, what a proposal Marshall gave to Fionna - superb! As for our Bubbline couple...for one, Marcy needs to perhaps keep her thoughts to herself, what do you guys think?!...**

 **Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's see the Prehistoric exhibit - check, the Air and Space exhibit check, and the Art exhibit, check - okay that's all on the roster for today" whispered Simon as he went about check off on the list of activities for the school students will be participating in. Ooo Middle School Academy will be on that list and entertaining youngsters is no easy task! His step-daughter's friends will be among several of the teachers that will attend, that's Caitlin and Phoebe. _'I need to make sure that Billy has the computer module setup for all of the exhibits'_ Simon mentally thought as he went to call Billy. _'Also Lloyd will be here for the sign language to some of the students as well'..._

After checking around once again of the Museum exhibits, Simon went back to his office to make the calls. He is with giddiness because he knows that Billy and his Team can set off a spectacular computer-animated scenario! The students and teachers will surely be entertained! Garry and his Catering crew will be serving up the lunch specials, since the schools - Ooo Middle School Academy will be in attendance all day...

...

...

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...Ooo High School Academy(OHSA) is going through some practice fire drills. For there are several classes in attendance, some are in tech training to become a fireman and Philip and his fire team are there to assist. Marceline's class is one of them, while she stands by along with other teachers as they watch their students perform these technical duties, Marcy is very proud.

"Hey Susan, isn't this neat for the kids" Marcy says to her co-worker while looking at the students scrambling about on the field.

"It sure is, Marcy" "What a great way to enhance their future goals in a career upon their graduation, I wished that we had this back then in our day" suggested Susan as she too watch on-goings of her students on the field.

"Yeah, totally" "Hey, after the kids finishes up here and it is Friday so, you want to go have lunch together - if that's alright with you" Marcy implies to Susan her side-smirk...

"Sure, why not - since my girlfriend, Freida is still busy at work for the rest of the afternoon, I don't see the harm in it" Susan agrees with a smile...

...

...

"Oh, be careful girl" says Caitlin as she helps Phoebe onto the school charter bus, after the kids have all loaded on.

"Thank you, Cat - phew...with this pregnancy that's halfway over with, I'm still trying to get use to it all" Phoebe chuckled as she took her seat by the window.

"Ah it's no problem sweetie" "With my sister-in-law, Lorraine's first pregnancy, I do understand but once you have him or her, it'll be worth it" Cat responded back to her as they rode on to the Smithsonian Museum.

"So how is Finn - is he doing his part at least" Cat questioned.

"Yes, he's been very supported of my needs and he knows that's all I want right now" Phoebe says as she looking out the window...

"O-kay, alrighty then...as long as he's being attentive in your time of need" "Wow, all day at the museum...I surely hope that Simon has something good planned" as Cat says steering away from the subject of Finn and the baby, as Phoebe nodded along...

...

...

"Hey Simon, we're all set - got everything setup for the computer simulator - these kids are going to love this display of shows" excitedly say Billy to Simon.

"Good, that's good - Garry and Lloyd are here too and my co-workers are in place for each exhibit - thank you again Billy my man, the kids will definitely remember this" Simon continue as he and Billy walked the halls waiting for the students and teachers to arrive.

"May I try one of those pastries..." Lloyd says as he approaches one of the many tables for the catering. Garry looks up and smiles, happy to see his ole friend from their high/college years.

"Lloyd, gosh dude I haven't seen you in awhile - how long has it been" smiled Garry as he greeted Lloyd with a hug.

"Too long my friend, too long - I see you've made a success out of your baking classes - very nice Bud" praised Lloyd to Garry as he tastes a pastry.

"Aww, c'mon now...look at you, the Language Interpreter - so cool" "Are you here for that I suppose..." Garry questioned to Lloyd.

"Yes, yes I am to be exact - some middle school kids will be coming here and my services are required" Lloyd answers back to Garry while both are standing by the table.

"Yes, of course - Simon and Billy are supposed to have some sort of computer type display of these exhibits or something like that" Garry replies...

"Yea, I was told about that too - but I'll be ready for any surprises though - when it's that kind show of display, my job is to translate as simply as possible to the hearing-impaired" explained Lloyd of his talents.

"Well I'm sure that you'll succeed greatly to it, Lloyd - can't wait to see the impressions and the displays" Garry marveled at excitement.

"Okay, I better get in place - the kids are starting to arrive, I'll see you later" Lloyd says as he looks at his watch and takes his leave as the building begins to fill up with noise and laughter of people coming inside...

"Alright - see you soon" as Garry waved bye to Lloyd and making his preparation arrangements on the table...

...

...

Bonnie has finished up grading papers once again at her desk while on break before the next class session starts at two o'clock, which will be her last class for today. She also needs to put in a little time in her lab as well before she can go home and spent quality time with her love, her girlfriend for the rest of the weekend. She looks at her phone screen to see if there are any messages. A couple of them from her cousin, Garry...one from the University Staff, another one from LSP - oh but there's a picture message, better check this out, she thinks it might be from Marcy!

As she scrolls down and taps the picture message, it reveals to her a picture of Marcy - kissing some tall, golden-blond haired woman! As Bonnie stares at this, which in this case she takes a double-take of the picture and can't believe what she is seeing! There, in a secluded area of a restaurant - her girlfriend is actually kissing this woman, tongue and all! Bonnie is so distraught, she cancels her last class and rushes over to her girlfriend's apartment! There she waits for her to come home, Bonnie is sitting in the livingroom-lounge chair totally furious that she begins to cry...

...

...

Marshall and Fionna are having the time of their lives! It's been a few months since the wedding - a nice little gathering at the courthouse, with close friends and family - and now they're on their honeymoon, in the Caribbeans! Love is bliss for these two and they're enjoying a wonderful time on a secluded island without no paparazzi, phones, nor internet! Only if for emergencies, other than that...it's all about them and them only!

...

"Oh my goodness, what a spectacular show of display, Billy - wow" shouted Simon! "Now that is going to the history books for sure" - 'Thank you again"...

"Hahahaha, all in a day's work Simon - glad you and your Team loved it - and with the school kids too, yep I did that" exclaimed Billy of his success of a grand display of the computer graphics and animation show at the Museum.

...

...

"Mhmhmm - ...Bonnie" as Marcy hums then shouted in shock upon seeing her girlfriend at her place when she walks into her apartment!

Bonnie is lying on the lounge with puffy-reddened eyes as Marcy approaches her cautiously...

 _'Okay, I need to be cool here - shit, she must have seen that damn picture, FUCK'!_ as Marceline thinks this could be the only solution to why Bon has been crying! ' _Shit, I fucked up bad, this time - shit'!_ "Bonnie...Bon - sweetheart" Marcy says as she comes near her girlfriend, who has now began to sit up after hearing her name being called.

"Wh-Where h-have been, Marcy" Bonnie asks, sounding exhausted from crying... "An-Answer me dammit"... she then shouts out at her girlfriend, looking into her eyes!

 _'Okay, if I lie to her, this relationship is done - if I admit it to her, shit it still could be done...ugh'_ Marcy thinks right before she answers Bonnie. "Bon - " Marcy begins...

"Shut up, just shut up - you'll lie to me anyways, just shut your damn mouth, you cheater" Bonnie cries again and runs to the bedroom and slams the door!

"FUCK"! Marcy thinks out loud! She goes to the bedroom door and tests the doorknob, it's not locked so she quietly walks into the room where she sees Bonnie lying on the bed - facing away from her. "Bonnie - honey, I'm sorry - it just happened okay" "I only love you, sweetheart" Marcy says as she soulfully apologizes to Bon of her actions this afternoon.

"Why Marceline - why did you do that, to ME - to US" Bonnie now facing her girlfriend as she looks at her!

Marcy shakes her head - "I don't know, it was stupid of me, it just happened - I got caught up and then..." she trails off, looking away from Bonnie towards the wall.

"Bonnie - baby, I LOVE YOU - do you hear me - I LOVE YOU, BONNIBEL PEEBLES and no one else - you're my life sweetheart, all of you" Marcy apologizes while she is holding Bonnie by her face, smoothing her skin, her jawline, her neckline, and her sweet pink lips as she caresses and kisses her softly...

Bonnie moans into her girlfriend's mouth, this she LOVES so bad, Marceline always knows how to make her feel beautiful and wanted! Bonnibel sobs a bit as she welcomes her girlfriend's kisses and caresses. "I LOVE YOU MORE, MARCELINE" "Please, just please don't ever do ANYTHING like that again - you hear me" Bonnie says with a hint of a threat in her voice at Marcy, as she roughly grabs Marcy by her collar of her shirt and kisses her passionately! Marcy can't deny that it's a bit of a turn on as well as a bit scary, so from now on she knows - not to ever fuck up a good thing...EVER!

Marcy let's Bonnie lead and take charge in their love-making for the rest of the evening, and oh yes...Bonnie makes sure that Marcy never strays from her ever again...

* * *

 **A/N: Smirking...how's that for ya peeps! Don't forget to put a review in...Thanks! Okay, this story fic is about to come to an end so until next time - peace out, ya'll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my viewing Peeps, time for another Chapter update! Just one more Chapter after this, I decided to time-jump this story's ending. Don't forget to drop a review/comment - Thanks!**

* * *

 **\- A - T -**

It was late in the afternoon when Marshall got up to get ready for his final concert tour in Aaa. The bandmembers - Keila, Guy, and Bongo all were in their respective hotel rooms, also getting ready for tonight's performance. But before Marshall could get started, his phone buzzed signaling that it is his new bride - his wife - to be exact! He rushed over to the side of the bed to answer it...

"Hi Sweetheart" answered Marshall.

"Hi love - I just wanted to _'ring your bell'_ before your performance tonight and to tell you that I'm missing you by my bedside for far too long" replied Fionna.

"Awe, hi back my beautiful wife, I miss you too as well darling" "And you can _'ring my bell'_ anything, anywhere...you know it" spoke Marshall.

"Mmm, just to hear the sound of your voice makes me better, so I'll see you back home in a couple of days right"?! asked Fionna.

"That's right - me and the band are going to be rapping this gig up until next time - can't wait to only come home to only you babe" Marshall satisfiedly announced back to his wife.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that - I'll let you go on and ready so you won't be late - and I love you" expressed Fionna.

"I love you more, Fi - talk to you in a bit and listen, I might be a little late coming home so don't wait up 'kay" Marshall replied.

"Alright, but I'll still try to wait up for you - no promises though, bye love" Fionna says, ending the short call.

"Bye babe, see you soon, love you" Marshall said last ending the call.

After ending the call with Fionna, Marshall hurried to the bathroom to get ready - "Need to hurry before the guys get here"... trailed off Marshall as he is getting into the shower.

* * *

 **\- A - T -**

At the restaurant where Bonnie and Lady were having a late lunch, since Bonnie gave her class an early dismissal today and Lady is still in town before her next trip assignment overseas for two weeks - the ladies got together for an outing of shopping, catching up with each other, and partaking the latest gossip...

"So, how's it going with you and Jake - Marcy told me that you two are talking about having another one added to the family soon" Bonnie starting the conversation off.

"Oh yes we are - I'm so excited, we are both wanting to have a lot of kids" "With just having Jake Junior a year and a half ago, we feel that she doesn't need to still be an only child" Lady excitedly expressed.

"Wow, a house full of children - I can't even imagine yet of myself and Marcy on that level" Bonnie chided in, a bit unsure where her and Marceline stands right now.

"Ah, I'm sure that you and Marceline will eventually - you guys are so much in love" smiled Lady, because she is happy for her friend and a bit too occupied to noticed Bonnie's doubtful expression of her relationship with Marcy, while she rummage through her purse.

At the same moment, across from them - there was that familiar blond woman that Bonnie had seen a text message photo of sometime ago! She's seems to be waiting for someone but who? As Lady excuses herself to the restroom, Bonnie observes even more, to see who is she's waiting for...

Meanwhile, at the same time that Bonnie is preoccupied at watching the familiar blond, Marceline sees this quickly and beelines past the restaurant! Even though she is not there to meet up with this woman, she still hasn't told her about her girlfriend, Bonnibel yet - so she's hoping that she's waiting for her girlfriend, this Frieda chic...

Marceline hurries back to her car and drives off. She'll have to talk to Susan much later right now, because there's no way in hell is Bonnie going to believe that she is just there to talk to the blond! _'Shit, just one kiss - okay two kisses and everything is fucked up, dammit'_ \- _'Thanks a lot, Ash...you fucking shit'_ screams Marcy in her head as she's driving away, heading across town.

Soon though, a beautiful, redhead, petite tanned-skinned woman arrives at the blond's table and they kisses each other on the mouth. _'Hmm, interesting'_ Bonnie observes. _'So, she has a girlfriend - she pretty'..._

"Okay Bon, I'm back" spoken Lady all of a sudden from coming back to the table. "That was a relief, I don't know what cause my sudden urination but I'm glad that my bladder is now empty" Lady says relieved as she addresses Bonnie.

Turning her head back to her friend, Bon adds "Girl, you don't think..." as she watches Lady's reaction to what she is implying.

"Pfft, oh Bonnie please - I'm not pregnant, if that's what you're thinking" lightly laughs Lady of such a ridiculous notions. "Anyways, Jake and I are being careful - we ARE planning to have a big family in the coming future, so..."

 _'You're pregnant, Lady - you and Jake are going to be surprise in about nine months - believe that'_ Bonnie thinks to herself. "Okay, I've got to be going - I need to caught up on some lab works from my students, I'll call you later and you have a safe trip - bye" Bonnie says as she hugs and kiss Lady on her cheek and leaves the cafe.

"Okay Sweetie - bye" Lady says too, while Bonnie prepares to leave.

* * *

 **\- A - T -**

"Ooooh, oh boy that kind of hurts" replied Phoebe, after she is on the examination table at her doctor's appointment.

"Ms. Yates, are you feeling any discomfort at all right now" questioned her doctor.

"No, Doctor Stevenson, I think that it's ga-, oooooh" Phoebe moans painfully as she squirms on the table.

The doctor hurries to check Phoebe's pelvic and oh yes, she has gone into labor - a week earlier from her due date!

"Ms. Yates, I'm going to have to admit you now - you're in labor and you're at about 4 cm at this time" "Do you have someone that you can call to let them know where you are" questioned Doctor Stevenson.

"Yes, my baby's father, Finn Mertens - but I think he's at the studios" Phoebe grunts as she says this, as the pain is taking it's toll!

"Is there anyone else then, until he can be reached" the doctor added.

"Ah yes, my friend Caitlin - she could probably help me, also I need to call my brother, Phillip" Phoebe says huffing as she tries and breathes out as the orderly rushes her upstairs on the elevator to the delivery room! _'Oh wow, this is really happening now, I'm going to have a baby'_ Phoebe semi-anxiously panics as the hospital staff get her prep for delivery!

Before long, Phillip and Cat has arrived for moral support while Finn is on his way - hopefully that he makes it in time to see the birth of his child! Phoebe nervously looks around the sterile room as the nurses get her ready. She's breathes in and out like she is suppose to in order to relax - soon she'll be a mother!

"Guys, where's Phoebe" as Finn rushes into the waiting room - nervous as a heck! "Is she's okay - where's is she, can I go see her"...

"Slow down, dude - yeah she's doing fine, just asking for you though - go through those doors, the nurses will assist you" replied Phillip as Cat watched on with a happy smile!

"Thanks man, thanks" Finn says as he rushes back off in the direction of the double doors! "Hey uh - I'm looking for Phoebe Yates - can somebody help me" Finn's panic mode unleashed as he says this!

"Shh, sir you'll going to have to calm down - she's right through there" the nurse said guiding Finn towards the room where Phoebe is. "There's she is - just remain calm, she needs you right now"...

"Thank you - thank you, hello Phoebe - honey, I'm right here - I got you, you're going to be alright" Finn nervously says as he tries a comforts Phoebe...

"Oh Finn, I'm scared - I'm so scared" Phoebe cries as she sees Finn while holding her hands and hugging her.

"It's going to be okay, the doctors and nurses is going to help you and I'm right here" Finn continues comforting her.

Just then, Phoebe screams and the doctor and nurses stands in position for the baby's arrival! "Okay Ms. Yates - I need you to push for me" the doctor says gently to Phoebe.

"Augh" Phoebe is breathing harder and squeezing the hell out of Finn's hands _'Ah shit, she's got a grip - fuck'_ Finn thinks between Phoebe's squeezing his hands and clawing at his arms!

"Awe, there's the head - alright now - one more good push and you can relax Ms. Yates, you're doing a great job" the doctor says encouragingly as Phoebe bares down once more to push her baby out!

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiii" screams a newborn baby as he/she enters the World! "Haha" chuckles the doctor and nurses..."Congratulation, you two are the proud parents to a baby girl" shouted the doctor as he hands the baby girl over to Phoebe as she and Finn looks on with "Awws and Ooohs" of this little person!

"She's beautiful, Phoebe - thank you so much, thank you" Finn tells her as she looks on with tears of joy in her eyes! "Hello there, sweetie - I'm your daddy and I love you with all my heart" Finn continues as he kiss his baby girl's forehead - smiling from ear to ear!

* * *

 **\- A - T -**

 _'Ring, ring, ring'_ the phone rings as Fionna reaches for it.

"Hello" she answers...

"She's here, Fi - she's here" shouted Finn over the phone!

"Wha-, who's here Finn, what are you shouting about" Fionna replies back on the phone as Marshall stirs around beside her in bed...

"My baby Fi - she's here, she's so beautiful - I'm so happy sis" Finn joyfully expressed to his sister on the phone!

After she finally gotten her bearings - "What, the baby's here - it's a girl" Fionna shouted back over the phone, Marshall now is up and looking at his wife!

"Marshall, honey - Finn's baby is here - it's a girl" Fionna tells him excitedly!

"So I've heard - tell him congrats babe" Marshall said while laying back in bed...

"Marshall says 'Congrats Finn' - I can't believe it, I'm an Aunt now - wow" "We'll be there later on to see you, Phoebe, and my little niece - by the way, what did you name her" Fionna asked.

"Ariel Renee Mertens" announced the proud dad!

...

...

"So, where have you been - all but half of the night" questioned Bonnie to Marceline, as she just walked through the front door.

"Look, don't start okay - I have a headache an-" Marcy begins to say as she moved towards the fridge to get some milk to drink...

"Yeah, yeah - you don't want to hear it - well dammit you're going to hear it, Marceline" Bonnie says as she follows Marcy into the kitchen!

Marceline turns around, with the carton of milk in her hand - she looks at Bonnibel, shakes her head a little and begins walking away from her as she takes a drink of milk from the carton. They're heading towards the den where Marcy flops down on the couch and continues drinking her milk - Bonnie is right behind her, disgusted of what she sees and folds her arms by her chest. Marcy then begins to lay down because she's hoping that Bonnibel leaves her be so she can get some sleep! Haha, fat chance that's going to happening - she's just itching for a fight!

* * *

 **A/N: Alright peeps, the conclusion/finale is up, next Chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Below, enjoy...**

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

"Mom, Dad's back" JJ hollered through the house, coming down the stairs along with her brothers Kim and TV!

"Hello munchkins" Jake greeting his kids back, after getting back from watching a game earlier at Phil's house. "Where's mommy -"...while he pick up little TV, the kids is getting so big these days and having some alone time is a bit rare lately.

"She's in the kitchen, Mom's making your favorite sandwich" replied JJ as she and Kim headed towards the family room to play some video games.

"Okay" as he put little TV down, and off he ran where his older siblings were as Jake headed for the kitchen. "Honey, I'm back already...whoa, will you look at that sandwich" Jake admired coming to kiss his wife on the lips. "Oh honey, you've really outdone yourself here" while he took a huge bite of his sandwich.

"Thank you, love" smiled Lady hugging her husband from behind. "Mmm, this is nice", Lady enjoying their semi-quiet time alone. "Oh, I almost forgot...my meeting has been moved up tomorrow, you think that you can handle the kids while I'm gone" Lady inquired to Jake.

"Sure, sure...it's never a problem with me and the kids" after he finished chewing a bite from his sandwich. He turn around and put the plate back down to give his very pregnant wife a comforting hug. "Thanks for the sandwich babe, you the best. I'll be glad to see these two soon" he says as he caresses Lady stomach gently.

"I know what you mean, I can't even see my feet anymore" Lady exaggerated as she giggled. She really is one of the few women that looks good while she's pregnant and manages to keep her figure.

"Nah, you're the most beautiful, gorgeous woman to ever love me and I want to show you how much that I love you, Lorraine" kissing his wife while they both head upstairs for some semi-quiet alone time while the kids were downstairs playing video game.

Aww, this is why I'm pregnant once again but I don't mind love, as long as it's with you" giggled Lady as they entered they bedroom. Laying Lady gently down, Jake caresses his wife's body all over.

"Just to touch you makes me go wild for you, woman" he says as he's massaging Lorraine's stomach, feet, back, and neck. "I'll love you always, Lady" kissing his wife once again.

"I love you, Jake" she says into their deep, passionate kiss...

* * *

 **A - T -**

"How's daddy's little girl, huh" Finn says as he holds out his arms for his only child to swing her up in the air, showing full of pride. He and Phoebe remain as friends and their co-parenting works out really well for the both of them. Ariel is nine and a half and her birthday is coming around the corner. "Daddy, daddy" shouted Ariel, as she runs to her dad looking every bit like him except for her fiery-hazel eyes. "Phoebe, what are your plans for Ariel's birthday party in two weeks - I wants to be present for her day, I haven't missed a birthday and I'm planning on not to, ever" Finn stated as he held his child in his arms.

"Oh, I know you want miss out on our daughter's birthday, she has been talking about it for the past couple of weeks now" Phoebe replied back. "But the party is to be held at Cotton Candy Junction at 2 o'clock". I arranged for it to be a private affair...now that you're quite known around town these days - I'm proud of you Finn despite that we didn't make it" Phoebe spoke a bit seriously.

"Thanks Phoeb - I wished that we would've made too, but I am happy now, Heather and I are very compatible" says Finn, while he watched after his daughter now playing in the yard. Finn met Heather on the set while filming another one of his blockbuster movies. The two are inseparable now and have plans to wed sometime soon...

"Ariel, Daddy is getting ready to leave, I'll be here to pick up this weekend, okay" Finn tells his daughter as she hugs and kisses him on the cheek and he kisses her back. "Alright daddy, love you - bye" she says, going into the house to get clean up for dinner. "I love you too, pumpkin" "See you later, Phoebs...I'll be here around 5 o'clock to pick Ariel up - bye" Finn says and waves as he goes to get into his car. Phoebe watches as Finn leaves before she too goes in the house and prepare dinner for herself and Ariel. Phoebe's dating life has been calm, she met a nice guy named Chuck, and so far they'd have been hitting it off okay. Ariel likes him - he's funny and tells a lot of jokes and Finn is okay with the guy, he treats Phoebe and their daughter well, so he's cool with that...

* * *

 **A - T -**

Fiona is in the kitchen, while on the phone with Cat as she is preparing some steak and potatoes for herself and Marshal, along with a side salad. "Cat, are you sure is that's what you saw" questioned Fiona.

"Yep. I think that they're an item - I've seen this kind of thing before and girl I say yes, they're together" replied Cat on the other end of the call. Cat still teaches at the local middle school, along with Phoebe and they're job can be a hand full. Fiona is still doing some movies but is taking a break after having four blockbusters, back to back!

"Hmm, I have been a little suspicious but I just ignored it - I've even told Marshal about it" Fi states as she puts the seasoning over the potatoes and steaks. "I guess that it's true then, they are an item"...

"See, I told you...girl I have an eye out for these kinds of things" Cat lightly chuckled as she's lounging in her apartment while Lloyd is on his way by. "But anyway, enough about them...how are feeling, Sugar" Cat asked.

"Better than two weeks ago, oh boy I didn't know what that was all about" "You know I never been pregnant before and Marshal is absolutely delighted" expressed Fi.

"He better be, I always wanted the best for you Fiona, and Marshal - even though he's a typical rockstar, he's always on time when it's comes to you" Cat happily said. "I mean I would like to someday get married - to Lloyd of course but at the same time I am not in no hurry"...

"Awe, it will happen but in the meantime you two look really good together" "Why look at Jake and Lorraine - they're expecting twins" Fi says.

"Yea, well if I ever get pregnant, I want twins - have my two kids already and a pet dog...done" chuckled Cat as she's getting ready to end this call. "Listen, we'll talk later girl - I need to go shower, I'll call you tomorrow - bye Fi"...

"Okay, bye Cat...I got to go as well, keep me eyes on these steaks" Fiona replies, ending the call.

'Well now, to get these steaks off the grill and the potatoes - mmmm, that smells good" Fi softly says while placing the food on a platter.

"Fi, I'm back from the store - I hope that I got all what you needed" Marsh says as he walks into the kitchen, placing the grocery items on the counter. "Pancake mix, hamburger meat, sauce, bread, eggs, and juice - oh and my strawberries". After he put up the food, he walked behind his wife and hugged her waistline, rubbing smoothly on her belly. Fiona lend back on him and melted in his embrace.

"Thanks babe, I love you" as she slightly turned her head and gives him a deep kiss.

"And I adore you, my love...you're caring my seed, life is great" Marsh happily replied.

* * *

 **A - T -**

As they both deepened their kisses, caressing each other in their arms - with sheens of sweat flowing down their arms, backs, and faces...they could've been more happier. Every since the first three years of their breakup, they have been miserable without each other. Everyone around them were fed up with their childish games, bickering all the time, and constantly on and off again relationship. But here, right now they lay in bed perfectly content with each other and just only them! They're both admiring one another's nakedness and it's making them fuck like rabbits once again!

While they stares into one another's eyes, it speaks of some much volume. _How could we have been so stupid. All those missed three years - gone! I don't want to ever lose her again! I love her so, so much that my heart aches for her when she's not around me. I love you, woman. You are my heart and soul - and nothing, not nothing will ever changed that!_

"Bon, there is so much that I want to say to you" "After being a real jerk to you in the past -" Marceline begins to say before Bonnibel puts her fingertips on her lips...

"Shh, I know love...I know" whispered Bonnie as she raised up on top of Marcy, straddling her. "What we both did was totally stupid, petty, and ridiculous" "Marceline, I loved you from day one and I knew that I'll be spending the rest of my life with you. I never had a love like ours before but after our first relationship fiasco, I don't want that anymore. I love you woman, with all that I have, our connection is so strong I feel as though my heart is going to burst out of my chest, you understand" Bonnie says seriously as she spoken softly.

"Whole-heartily Bon. I don't want to say nothing about the past of that but right here and now, I know that you're the only one for me, period! I'm grateful of your love for me and I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you. This electricity of shockwaves just heats my body for you, and only you. You're my life honey, always have been. I love you forever more, Bonnibel Pebbles" Marce finished saying before she kisses her wife with such passion!

* * *

As Ariel's tenth birthday party gets underway, awaiting Lorraine's delivery of the twins at the hospital, and the not-so-shocking reveal of Garrett's homosexauality...everyone is all here! Simon, BMO, and Lloyd still entertains the tourists at the Museum. Garrett and his partner, Charles are happily together and everyone is happy for him! Cat and Lloyd has gotten engaged the following year. Marshal and Fiona's baby turns out as twins instead - Ethan and Eve Abadeer. So along with Jake and Lady's twins - Viola and Charlotte(Charlie) and Finn's newly weds to Heather - all is good with the Universe...

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks, that's all. Yep, I time-jump this by ten years and glad that everyone is good. It was a little touch-and-go there for Marceline and Bonnibel midway but I'm glad they got their act together - especially Marce. Alls well that ends well...**

 **BYE**


End file.
